


Alien colors [Podfic]

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: pride month prompts [12]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Nonbinary Dizzee, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Dizzee's curiosity leads him to a fun new art form and a beautiful stranger.
Relationships: Marcus "Dizzee" Kipling/Thor
Series: pride month prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739629





	Alien colors [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> This run does actually happen in St. Louis, idk what the official name is for it

Listen on Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/user-58965104/alien-colors or click [_here_](https://soundcloud.com/user-58965104/alien-colors)

Or use Google Drive: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NB_gF6UpKBqkoHgxd4I70M1mM-y7ai4U/view?usp=sharing


End file.
